


Cloaked

by pavlablack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: R/S Kink, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Kink Meme, M/M, Smut, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pavlablack/pseuds/pavlablack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It shouldn't be <i>that</i> hard to have sex in a houseful of children, should it? Especially with the help of an Invisibility Cloak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloaked

**Author's Note:**

> Anything you recognize belongs to JKR, not me. Thanks so much to rewrites24 for the beta help.

"What the hell is _that_?"

"What?"

"That . . . thing . . . over there in the corner. Looks like it's moving," Ron Weasley answered, his voice sounding dangerously close.

Remus stilled and held his breath, which was quite a feat considering his cock was buried in Sirius's arse and he was just this close to coming.

"Looks a bit like one of Fred and George's Extendable Ears," Hermione mused.

"Looks more like a—"

"Ron Weasley, get down here this minute and wash up for supper!" Molly Weasley's voice came bellowing up the stairs. "And Hermione, would you be a dear and help set the table?"

"Sure, Mrs. Weasley. We'll be down in a minute!"

Remus hissed into Sirius's ear. "Cover up, you idiot, or you'll get us both caught. And I really don't want to have to explain to Harry exactly what we've been doing under his Invisibility Cloak."

"Sorry," Sirius groaned, pulling the cloak back over the cock he was fisting. He was pressed against the floor, his knees digging into the carpet as Remus pounded into him from behind. Or at least that's what Remus _had_ been doing, until they were interrupted.

"C'mon, Ron," Hermione called. Remus chanced a look over his shoulder and saw that she was heading downstairs, but Ron remained in the hallway, staring right into the space they were occupying.

"Where'd it go?" he asked to himself, his eyes darting around.

"Ron, come on!" Hermione seemed to be channeling Molly Weasley at the moment, for which Remus was extremely grateful.

"I must be going mad," Ron muttered, finally following Hermione down the stairs.

"And I must have been mad to agree to this," Remus whispered, licking Sirius's ear.

"Fuck, Moony, just keep going. I'm nearly there. And now that we're alone—"

"Oi, Fred, what did you do with that test batch of Nosebleed Nougats? If Mum finds them she'll go spare."

"You have got to be kidding me," Remus moaned, unsure how much longer he could hold off. 

"Shite! I think I left them downstairs. You don't suppose—"

"Ron, don't eat that, you'll spoil your supper! Oh, for Merlin's sake, Fred, George, get down here right this minute and sort your brother out before he bleeds to death!"

"Bugger," two identical voices said.

Remus sighed, part in relief and part in frustration. When he was sure they were finally alone, he started thrusting into Sirius again.

"Fuck, Remus, your cock feels so good inside me—yeah, right there," Sirius moaned, and Remus could feel the cloak billow around them as Sirius jerked himself harder and harder in time with Remus's thrusts. "Fuck!" he shouted out as he came, and Remus was getting so close, almost there, that he forgot to tell Sirius to be quiet. 

"Sirius? Is that you?" Harry's voice now floated up the stairs, his footsteps following close behind.

But Remus was too far gone now, and he only hoped his moan wasn't _too_ loud as he spilled himself inside Sirius's arse.

"Remus?" Harry's voice was even closer than Ron's had been, and Remus put his hand over Sirius's mouth, even though he was the one dangerously close to laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation he'd found himself in. Then again, that was par for the course with Sirius, and Remus couldn't help pressing a kiss to the man's back as he whispered, "Wanker. I'll never forgive you for this."

"You know you love me, Moony," Sirius whispered back.

"Shh."

"Sirius? Remus? Are you up here?"

They waited, sticky and uncomfortable, until Harry finally gave up and walked back down the stairs. "I don't know where they are, Mrs. Weasley. Sorry."

"Oh, well, I suppose we'll have to start without them. They'll just have to fend for themselves. They are grown men after all."

"I beg to differ on that one," Remus said, pulling Sirius into his bedroom and shutting the door quietly before pulling the cloak off both of them.

"Sorry." Sirius grinned apologetically, but there was a hint of glee in his eyes.

"No you're not, you git. But you're right," he said, flicking a lock of sweaty hair out of Sirius's eyes. "I do love you."

Sirius pressed a kiss to Remus's lips. "Suppose we'd better wash up for supper."

"Looks like we're not the only ones in need of washing." Remus winced as he took in the stain on the inside of Harry's Invisibility Cloak.

"Damn. If James were here, he'd kill us."

"Probably. Although—" Remus was remembering another time or two the cloak had been used in illicit activities.

A few moments later, they were seated at the supper table after claiming to have been napping in their rooms while the others were looking for them.

"Hey, has anyone seen my Invisibility Cloak?" Harry asked.

Sirius nearly spewed mashed potatoes all over their dinner companions, and Remus kicked him under the table.

"'ow 'an 'ee an 'visibilty 'loak? 'in't s'posed t' be . . . 'n'ible?" Ron asked between bites.

Hermione looked at him in disgust before speaking up. "Sorry, Harry, I forgot to tell you. I gave it to Kreacher for cleaning. It should be back tomorrow, I imagine, none the worse for wear." She shot Remus and Sirius the tiniest knowing look.

Smart girl, that Hermione, Remus thought, giving her a grateful yet embarrassed smile.


End file.
